


Unforgivable

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: Gideon was raised to believe predators were better than prey. That they were forced to live in an illusion of equality. His family encouraged him to take advantage of prey whenever he could. They preferred the way of life of the ancient past where predators ruled over prey. One day, such ideals lead to one unforgivable act.





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> A strange alternate scenario. Diverges from the movie early on.

Gideon was raised upon the ideals that predators were superior. That's what his family told him to believe. It was their right to take from prey as they wanted because they were weak and incapable of defending themselves. An age-old law existed that predators could display minor acts of aggression towards others and get away scot-free, that's what he learned to take advantage of.

The first time was the hardest, he combatted his instincts telling him that it was wrong to take advantage of others. It was a normal day at school. Sharla had been separated from her friends and Gideon picked her as a target.

He was scared because it was the first time he was going to bully someone, spurred on by his family's expectations of him. He decided he would try today and Sharla represented the perfect opportunity.

He watched her approach down the empty hallway. He hid, the sheep never expected anything. He jumped out from the corridor of the hallway. He felt terror for what was to come. Which was outmatched by the satisfaction he experienced when Sharla fainted from fright. Took everything she had because she was extremely scared and unable to defend herself. It was extremely thrilling to act like a predator, just like how nature intended. The sense of power and satisfaction he experienced when he first bullied someone would give him pleasure combined with the approval of his family, he continued just like that. Sharla never found out who took her stuff that day.

Since that day, Gideon felt extremely happy exerting his power over others. That one act spurred on more and more until he became brazen and just did it openly instead of only out of sight and away from everyone. There were no repercussions. It was how childhood was supposed to be.

He would take from Judy and her gang of losers whenever he could, and he wouldn't get in trouble for it either. No one dared to stop him and the teachers didn't really care. The school was paradise for him. It was a way for him to live out his dreams of the ancient past where predators ruled over prey instead of them being forced into an illusion of being equal.

He bullied the meek little prey. No one cared, he took what he wanted and got friends that looked up to him that way. His family was successful, he wanted something of his own, something that would make them proud of him. He never trusted his own judgment always looking for approval from his family.

They tolerated the way he acted, sometimes even praised him, so he continued this way until one fateful day:

Judy watched from behind a tree seeing Gideon picking on her friends. She confronted Gideon only for Gideon to shove her onto the ground. She fainted from shock. A life cut short from that fateful day. Unknowingly to her, a gift was given, one that was supposed to be everlasting. A gift in which she could live her life as she wanted and everything bends to her will in a subtle way. The ultimate gift and she never knew the difference.

A gift intended to last forever, a slumber in which she was never to awaken. A gift from a deity to mirror reality. The remorse and sorrow of one dedicated fox could not be ignored and even within her perfect world, the fox began to affect it.

* * *

Gideon was left with shock. Judy did not stir from being on the ground. It was the first time, Gideon felt regret for his actions. Maybe, he went too far. He apologized to Judy's friends because it felt like it was the right thing to do. They didn't forgive him because he didn't deserve it. He brought Judy to Bunnyburrow General Hospital in which he kept watch over Judy's catatonic state. The hospital put her on life support.

He returned home that day to find out it was they accepted him more than ever. They felt like he belonged. His parents were extremely proud of him for the first time ever. It was something they wished they could do but never succeeded. Despite the ample praise and acceptance, his family gave him, he began to feel remorse for his actions. To permanently harm an innocent being wasn't what he wanted. It was supposed to be fun and games for him.

An incident like this which has never happened before. Her existence brought change to the ways of Bunnyburrow, it was no longer allowed for predators to take slights towards prey whenever they could because these actions could have dire consequences.

He worked with the Hopps' family to earn forgiveness for himself. They wrote Judy off as soon as it was apparent that she wasn't going to get better. Rabbits weren't meant for grand ambitions such as hers. They never knew what how to convince her not to pursue her dreams and ambitions such that she would stay on the farm and live as rabbits should. Now, they don't need to thanks to Gideon's actions. Each day Gideon visited the catatonic Judy hoping for a change, something that would happen. Recounting his hopes and dreams to her, affecting her world in subtle ways.

* * *

Bellwether outraged by the incident in Bunnyburrow secretly devised a plan. A plan that would manipulate the public to see how predators truly were, she began to plot and plan. A way to obtain justice for the bunny that tried, the one what wanted to break the mold of what rabbits were. She would do what sheep have never done before, to try to run for office. Sheep weren't meant to lead, but to follow.

Bellwether found a running mate in Lionheart. Lionheart was a lion that was easy to manipulate. A predator of below average intelligence ripe for the picking. The news of Bunnyburrow's incident spread among the world. Zootopia itself was aghast at what happened to the bunny that tried to stand up to a fox. They decided to pay for Judy's continued care even though the Hopps' family decided to write her off completely after she didn't stir for a few months. It was a waste of money they thought.

The predator menace must be brought under control despite how they were also against what had happened it is only an act, one that wasn't from the heart. The predator menace must be tamed and Bellwether would be the one to do it. Taking advantage of the momentum provided by the news from Bunnyburrow, she convinced Lionheart to run on a pro-prey platform. There hasn't been an officially elected mayor that was prey yet, so she ran as Lionheart's assistant while being the one truly behind the scenes deciding everything.

Bellwether saw a potential for fracture within the nation of Zootopia, something she could take advantage of and exploit to benefit her agenda. The betterment of life for all prey that existed. Prey themselves could overwhelm their former predator masters but they decided not to out of civility.

She decided that the world needed to be reminded just how dangerous predators were and how easily it could return to how it was in the ancient past. It's an opportunity they have, and they need to take advantage of it instead of letting it slip.

* * *

Gideon learned about Judy's likes and desires as much as he could from the Hopps' family even though they wrote her off. They were still willing to take advantage of his kindness, something he didn't mind. It's a way for him to atone for his actions that brought Judy comatose. Every day since that fateful one, he would visit Judy and tell her about his day as well as beg for forgiveness that he didn't deserve.

Judy had a fondness for blueberry pies, so Gideon decided he would learn how to make them just for her, in the hopes that one day she would awaken from her slumber. He learned how to bake from Stu and Bonnie, it's not a normal profession for a fox, but they didn't complain because of how diligent Gideon was in helping them.

Foxes weren't meant to be trusted but Gideon's sudden persistent turnaround and a shift in attitude weren't something that they could ignore. They taught him everything he wanted to know and Gideon lived more with rabbits than his own prejudiced family.

* * *

Judy had the time of her life living in this paradise. Fifteen years of the world subtly bending to her will. Reality is persistent and wouldn't fade away. Gideon kept telling her about his day and what was going on in his life to her catatonic body. Judy had been working with Nick at the ZPD. One day, Nick inexplicably vanished because it's a world maintained by subconscious desires. Gideon's messages to her became more and more depressing as the year wore on. There was little hope left for predators that lived. All were under Bellwether's political schemes. It seems like there will be enough political will to pass a law of segregation soon.

Paradise warped by messages from reality. "Judy, I can't do this anymore, Bellwether's implemented laws restricting predators from hospitals with prey patients. This is goodbye. Tomorrow will be my last visit," Gideon said, glancing about the room filled with various medical equipment. No one cared to visit Judy except for him. The doctors just did the bare minimum of what was necessary. They didn't really care about Judy all that much, she was just another patient, one that wasn't responsive to any of the treatments they attempted.

Judy searched for Nick to no avail, he couldn't be found, it's as if he disappeared without a trace. Nick the one she loved suddenly vanished without a trace. Her performance slipped and she found herself in Bunnyburrow General Hospital under their care. Judy wished for everything to return to normal.

Judy woke up in the hospital at long last during Gideon's last visit. Judy opened her eyes and saw Gideon inexplicably, they hadn't been close. She asked, "Gideon, have you seen Nick?"

Gideon was shocked because Judy actually said something, something that he couldn't comprehend. "Judy, you're awake! I knew you would one day wake up."

"Gideon? Where is Nick?" Judy replied, confused at why he's visiting her in a hospital.

"Who's Nick?" Gideon asked, completely unaware of anyone named Nick.

"You know, the one that saved Zootopia from Bellwether and worked with me on the police force? Did you forget already?"

"Bellwether is planning to pass a law of segregation soon. This will be my last visit to this hospital. It's been eighteen years since you were last awake. I am sorry for how I acted back then."

"You're crazy," Judy said, unwilling to believe her current situation. It was too much for her.

Judy retained her knowledge from the dream because to her it was reality. She tried to look for Nick which didn't exist. Judy read the current news on Bellwether and knew it was her scheming to control predators. She recounted her memories to the doctors which listened with disbelief.

"You ran across Little Rodentia and captured Duke Weaselton without anyone getting hurt then met a fox which became the love of your life? Did I get that correctly?" The doctor asked while holding a clipboard.

"Yes."

Judy recounted the vivid moments of her life to the doctors that inquired about them. It was all unbelievable to them that something so ludicrous could happen. Judy was discharged from the hospital and reunited with a family that didn't seem to miss her at all. They too had no idea who Nick was.

Judy's sudden awakening and reentrance into the world managed to stall Bellwether's plans. Judy was the original reason that Bellwether decided to embark on becoming a politician, in an effort to obtain justice for all prey that lived.

Judy became depressed due to being forced to live in a strange world that was different from the one she was familiar with. Bellwether rules the city as mayor and apparently looked up to her. Gideon learned more and more about Nick and what Judy would do for Nick. Someone that they couldn't find a trace of.

Nothing seemed to cheer Judy up because Nick couldn't be found. There was nothing Gideon could for her despite all his efforts, she became more and more depressed. One day, a daring plan came to mind, with all his vulpine cunning and connections, as well as Bellwether's desire to please Judy, the first that tried to defy the stereotype of her own species.

Gideon disappeared without a trace. Judy reflected upon her own actions and what might have driven Gideon away. No one could find where Gideon went. Six months later, Nick Wilde inexplicably returned to Judy's side. Although his memories aren't complete or entirely accurate he was able to comfort Judy just like she wanted.

With Nick by her side, she would make sense of this strange world, trying to search for her friend Gideon Grey who she ignored. He was never to be found. Maybe, it's for the best because what Gideon Grey did was unforgivable. Through Nick's connections, they got jobs at the ZPD and set off to make the world a better place just like she always wanted.

The world no longer bent to her will but there is one fox that would do anything for her to earn forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in feedback, was the ending effective?


End file.
